Our Destiny
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Baru empat hari Naruto dan Hinata resmi menikah . Tapi kini sudah tiga hari Naruto terbaring sakit .dedicated to NaruHina Fluffy Day 2016 #7. #NHFD.#NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY#7.
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PAIRING :NARUHINA**

 **Dedicated to Naruhina fluffy day 2016 #7.**

 **OUR DESTINY**

* * *

.

"Naruto-kun",pangil suara lembut itu membuatku mengeliat kecil."Naru...ayo bangun sayang",suara lembut itu terdengar lagi membuatku membuka mata dengan susah payah.

Tersenyum lemah hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini. Aku menatap sepasang mata mutiara yang memandangku dengan sayang.

Hari ini tepat tiga hari aku terbaring lemah begini. 'Sakit' satu kata yang paling kubenci . Tapi apalah dayaku kini aku malah terbarik di tempat tidur tampa bisa melakukan apapun .

karna aku 'sakit' juga telah menghancurkan rencana indahku yang ingin ku lakukan dengan istriku ini. Kami baru resmi menikah empat hari lalu dan sekarang aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Mungkin ini semua salahku juga. Sebulan menjelang pernikahan aku terlalu mempostir tenagaku. Dengan mengambil misi yang ada dari yang terberat hinga yang teringan. Niat awal sih agar setelah menikah aku bisa libur dan menghabiskan waktu berhargaku dengan di temani istriku.

"Hinata-chan...maaf kan aku",gumaku saat istriku sedah selesai menyuapiku dan memberi ku obat penurun demam.

"Kenapa minta maaf",tanya Hinata dengan tangan yang membelai kening suaminya. Hinata tersenyum saat menyadari suhu tubuh Naruto sudah turun.

"Kita baru menikah dan kau harus mengurusku yang lemah ini",gumaku lagi dengan suara serak. Aku benci suaraku sekarang,terdengar seperti robot dan tidak seksi.

"Naru-kun tidak salah",ucap Hinata setelah ia mengelengkan kepala menyangkal perkataan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun kan sakit bukan berarti lemah, lagian ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai istri Naruto-kun",ucap Hinata dengan menatap bola mata biru suaminya yang sedikit merah dan berair akibat pengaruh demam.

"Dan juga aku suka mengurus Naruto kun,"sambungya lagi. Dengan mengecup kening Naruto. Dan mengelus pingir mata suaminya.

"Hinata-chan ...jadi kau suka melihatku sakit",Naruto merengek mendengar ucapan terakhir Hinata.

"Hihihi bukan begitu",sangkal Hinata sembari tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Hari ini Naruto-kun sakit dan aku yang mengurusnya,tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti akan datang di mana aku yang terbaring di sini tak bisa melakukan apapun",ucap Hinata dengan memandang mata Naruto.

"Dan aku berharap Naruto-kun akan dengan senang hati mengurusku ",tambah nya lagi dengan senyuman manis yang menghangatkan hati pemilik mata biru shafire itu.

"Kau kuat Hime, kau tak boleh sakit",ucap Naruto dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan meletakanya di pipi Hinata.

"Hihihi Naruto-kun saja yang Shinobi terkuat di desa bisa sakit apalagi aku Kunoichi yang lemah ini",sangkal Hinata dengan di sertai tawa kecilnya.

"Kau salah ...",timpal Naruto.

"Setelah di pikir-pikir kau lah yang membuatku kuat",ucap Naruto membuat wajah manis Hinata tambah manis dengan memasang wajah tanda tanyanya.

"Maksud Naruto-kun apa?",tanya Hinata binggung. dan ia mendapat senyuman lembut dari Naruto yang membawa wajahnya kedalam pelukan calon Hokage yang sedang sakit.

"Dulu Selain karna aku ingin di akui warga desa dan mengalahkan Sasuke-Teme aku ingin menjadi kuat juga karna aku ingin melindungimu,cukup sekali aku gagal melindungimu saat masih kecil dulu",ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraanya.

"Tampamu mungkin aku tak punya tekad yang kuat untuk mengalahkan Neji dulu saat ujian chuunin",ucap Naruto sembari menerawang ke masa lalu saat ia marah pada Neji yang sudah mencelakai Hinata.

"Meski kita jarang bertemu dan berkomunikasi aku bisa langsung mengenalimu saat pertama kali kembali ke desa setelah hampir tiga tahun kita tak bertemu. Padahal untuk mengenali Shino dan Kiba aku sangat kesulitan bahkan Shino sampai marah padaku karna aku melupakannya",. Hinata ingat kejadian itu namun sayang ia pingsan saat Naruto melihatnya.

"Dan juga saat invasi Pain di Konoha ,mungkin aku akan kalah tapi dengan melihatmu terluka karna mencoba menolongku . Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi marah dan lepas kendali,sadar atau tidak aku selalu ingin melindungimu dan tak ingin kau terluka",Naruto mengatakan itu sembari sesekali mengecup rambut dan kening Hinata.

"Mungkin kenangan kita tak banyak dulu,tapi aku suka di saat perang dunia Shinobi ,aku datang tepat waktu dan bisa menghalagi musuh yang ingin mencelakaimu,...ya meski bungshin ku mendarat tepat di depanmu dan membuatmu jatuh terduduk karena kaget", "Sekarang dan seterusnya aku berjanji kita akan buat kenangan yang banyak,agar suatu hari nanti kita bisa membangakannya pada cucu kita kelak", tambah Naruto dengan memasang cengiranya. ucapanya barusan membuat wajah Hinata merona.

"Meski aneh aku tetap menyukai caramu manyadarkanku dari hasutan Obito saat aku kehilangan arah dan semangat juangku", Naruto terkadang tertawa geli saat mengigat kebodohanya yang mengulurkan tangan menyambut ajakan Obito untuk menghancurkan dunia dan di sadarkan oleh tamparan pelan di pipinya dari orang yang tak diduganya dan sekarang orang itu berada di dalam pelukanya.

"Dan saat tangan kita saling mengengam dan menatap matamu aku merasa semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau masih ada dalam jangkauan mataku",Mendengar itu semua Hinata hanya terdiam membisu ,ia tak tau harus melakukan apa. Naruto juga sepertinya belum selasai bicara.

Hanya satu yang bisa Hinata lakukan membalas gengaman tangan Naruto . Dan menatap mata biru suaminya yang saat ini melakukan hal yang sama denganya.

"Hinata kau tau...mungkin ini terdengar tak masuk akal ,Tapi aku mendengar kau memangil namaku saat Mugen Tsukuyomi sudah di aktifkan dan dengan refleks aku hampir saja berlari menembus dinding yang di buat Teme andai dia tak mencegahku", ya Hinata ingat sebelum ia di bungkus seperti kepompong ia sempat menyebut nama Naruto dengan suara pelan,ia yakin tak mungkin ada yang mendengar suaranya. Tapi kini apa Naruto mendengar suaranya padahal jarak mereka sangat jauh.

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku masih harus di sadarkan juga dengan genjutsu akan perasaanmu padaku. Padahal sudah banyak tanda-tanda jika kita memang di takdirkan bersama", rutuk Naruto akan kebodohanya dulu.

"Mungkin karna kita hidup di dunia shinobi jadi untuk tau perasaan orang pun harus mengunakan kekuatan",canda Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum . Hinata tau sepertinya Naruto mencari alasan akan hal itu.

"Hinata...cukup sekali kau membuatku tak punya semangat juang lagi dan aku tak mau merasakanya..sekarang dan selamanya",Naruto jelas masih mengigat saat Hinata di bawa pergi oleh Toneri setelah ia menyatakan cinta dan ia bersumpah saat itu ia ingin menghilang saja saat Hinata tak bisa ia selamatkan. Untuk ada Sakura yang menyadarkanya.

"Kau tau saat kita semua sudah selamat dan berjalan pulang dari misi penyelamatan Hanabi dan aku nekad menciummu di dekat bulan aku merasakan yang namanya kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku dan jantung ku yang berdebar dengan mengasikan",ucap Naruto menghandirkan semburat merah tipis di pipi chubbi Hinata saat ia mengigat bagaimana mereka ciuman .

"Setelah aku resmi berpacaran denganmu rasa-rasanya aku ingin berubah jadi parasit yang menempelimu .aku pun ingin terus bersamamu tampa melewatkan sedetikpun , aku sangat bahagia kau tau",ucap Naruto lagi dengan membawa wajah Hinata ke hadapanya.

Jika boleh jujur Naruto tergoda untuk mencium bibir peach Hinata . Namu ia sadar diri kondisinya tak memungkinkan yang ada jika ia nekad Hinata akan tertular sakitnya. Jadilah Naruto hanya mencium kening Hinata setelah ia menyingkirkan poni rata Hinata.

"Teruslah bersamaku Hinata aku sangat mencintaimu",sambung Naruto setelah ia memutuskan ciuman di kening Hinata. Tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah merona Hinata, ah rasanya Naruto tidak sabar menunggu ia sembuh sepertinya besok ia sudah baikan melihat kondisinya sekarang yang sudah lumayan bugar.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Anata",balas Hinata malu-malu. Dan Naruto terkekeh saat Hinata menyembunyikan wajah nya ke dalam dada bidangnya.

Mereka terus berpelukan berbagi kehangatan di tubuh masing-masing sampai beberapa menit kedepan. Dan moment itu harus berakhir saat suara petir yang membuat Hinata kaget dan langsung melepaskan pelukanya.

"Tidurlah Anata aku akan menyimpan ini sebentar",tutur Hinata halus dan ia mendapat gelengan dari Naruto.

"Nanti saja, pagi juga bisa kan menyimpan itu",Naruto berkata sembari mencekal tangan munyil Hinata. Menatap sepasang mata biru Naruto yang berharap keinginan nya tak di bantah akhirnya dengan tersenyum tipis Hinata mengangukan kepalanya.

"Oyasumi Hime",ucap Naruto pelan saat Hinata sudah berada di dalam pelukanya.

"Oyasumi Anata",balas Hinata ikut membalas pelukan Naruto dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pagi menjelang dan saat Hinata membuka mata ia di sambut oleh ciuman-ciuman di wajahnya oleh suaminya yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Sebernarnya Hinata juga terbangun karna terusik waktu tidurnya oleh ciuman dari Naruto.

"Ohayou Hime ...",sapa Naruto semangat dengan memasang senyuman lebarnya. Benar dugaan Naruto sekarang ia merasa sudah sembuh.

"Ohayou Anata",balas Hinata di sertai senyuman saat menyadari wajah suaminya yang tidak pucat lagi dan sepertinya sudah sembuh total.

Cup

Naruto mencium singkat bibir Hinata, dan itu semua membuat Hinata kaget bercampur malu. Mencium bibir Hinata lagi namun kali ini dengan tempo sedikit lama.

Sepertinya mengantikan malam pertama di pagi hari bukan masalah untuk mereka yang belum memiliki keturunan. Sekalian membalas ejekan Kiba satu hari lalu yang menggatakan Naruto masih perjaka padahal sudah menikah dengan wanita cantik .

"Hinata aku tak sabar mengurusmu sakit karna melahirkan anak kita". Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melanjutkan apa yang sudah di inginkanya dari saat membuka mata dan menemukan Hinata di pelukanya.

.

.

. ... ...END...

.

Nekad update ...abis aku pingin banget ikutan ini event bahkan dari tahun kemaren padahal waktu itu aku belum punya akun. Tapi pingin banget ikut..

.

.

HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY 2016 #7.


End file.
